<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Fanvideos for The Prisoner by ArgentNoelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515530">My Fanvideos for The Prisoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle'>ArgentNoelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986), The Prisoner (1967)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the fanvids I've made for The Prisoner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. βᴀᴅ Mαᴄhiηe » the prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>song: Bad Machine by Aami, Nostalgia, &amp; Insomnia</p>
  <p>***<br/>
<em>Hard wired, Shot through</em><br/>
<em>The desire to record and devour you</em><br/>
<em>The flinch, the system crash,</em><br/>
<em>10101111101</em>
  </p>
  <p>***<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Prisoner ✝ Seven Devils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>song: Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p><i>Holy water cannot help you now </i><br/>
<i>See I've had to burn your kingdom down</i><br/>
<i>And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out</i><br/>
<i>I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out</i></p>
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. prisoner of the labyrinth || blinding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Number Six enters the Labyrinth.</p><p>Crossover between The Prisoner (1967) and Labyrinth (1986)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>song: Blinding (retrologik remix) by Retrologik; originally by Florence + The Machine</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state </em><br/>
<em>A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake </em><br/>
<em>No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber </em><br/>
<em>Until I realize that it was you who held me under</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Prisoner | sorry NOT sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I may even invent fire."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>song: Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lovato</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Bein' so bad got me feelin' so good </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Showin' you up like I knew that I would </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Feelin' inspired 'cause the tables have turned </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Voiceovers:<br/>------<br/>2: Doing as the caveman did, eh, Number 6?<br/>6: ...I may even invent fire.</p><p>118: What do you think?<br/>6: A perfect likeness.</p><p>2: You only have yourself to blame.</p><p>Alison: It was a betrayal.<br/>6: Isn't everything we do here a betrayal?</p><p>6: I could never convince you [then]?</p><p>pilot: Be seeing you!</p><p>6: And I'm sure they'll arrange something equally suitable for you -- when the day comes.</p><p>2: You'll pay for this.<br/>6: No. You will.</p><p>[guy whose number I can't remember]: He doesn't even bend a little.</p><p>50[?]: Take it easy, hm?</p><p>2: I have to report a breakdown.</p><p>6: DIE!</p><p>6: Sometimes... they change places.</p><p>1(????): I, I, I, I, I, I, I</p><p>2: That one wouldn't drop his guard with his own grandmother!</p><p>crowd of villagers: Unmutual! Unmutual!</p><p>6: I'm going to escape, come back, wipe this place off the face of the earth, obliterate it, and you with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 6 | you don't know me (the prisoner)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I will not be pushed, filed, stamped, indexed, briefed, debriefed, or numbered! My life is my own."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>song: You Don't Know Me by Jax Jones</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Don't act like you know me, like you know me</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the prisoner {{play with fire}}</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I'm going to escape, come back, wipe this place off the face of the earth, obliterate it, and you with it."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>song: Play with Fire by Sam Tinnesz</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Insane, inside, the danger gets me high </em><br/>
<em>Can't help myself, got secrets I can't tell </em><br/>
<em>I love the smell of gasoline </em><br/>
<em>I light the match to taste the heat...</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<em>I've always liked to play with fire</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6+2 = STRIPPED [the prisoner]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Every man has his breaking point."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>song: Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Let me see you stripped down to the bone </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Let me hear you speaking just for me </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Let me see you stripped down to the bone </em>
    <br/>
    <em>Let me hear you crying just for me...</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>